


The Thing About Jared

by Magz (sparklepocalypse)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklepocalypse/pseuds/Magz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about meeting Jared Padalecki is that you'll never encounter anyone else in the business who's so eager to actually <i>know</i> his coworkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About Jared

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff flangst porn fluff. Where does this stuff _come_ from? I think the shiny, happy _Supernatural_ fandom is corrupting me. I totally wasn't going to post this at first, because the day after I started writing it, [](http://poisontaster.livejournal.com/profile)[poisontaster](http://poisontaster.livejournal.com/) posted _[The Thing About Dean](http://poisontaster.livejournal.com/139023.html)_ and I was like, "ZOMG BRAINTWIN," and paranoid that people would think I ripped her off or something. Anywho! Thanks to [](http://jyuu-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[jyuu_chan](http://jyuu-chan.livejournal.com/) for the awesome beta work.

**1.** The thing about meeting Jared Padalecki is that you'll never encounter anyone else in the business who's so eager to actually  _know_ his coworkers.

"Man, this is gonna be _awesome_!"

Jensen looked up. And up, and up. He was about blinded by an enormous grin and glanced down to see that an equally enormous hand was extended for him to shake. He took the hand and found himself yanked to his feet and promptly engulfed in a tight hug. "Oomph," he said as his new co-star squished him.

"I'm Jared," the humongous bundle of enthusiasm said as it released him.

Straightening out his shirt, Jensen offered a smile. "So you're my little brother?" He stepped back so he wouldn't have to crane his neck quite so much.

"My sister hates me for getting this part," Jared said with a nod. "She's had a poster of you on her wall for years. 'JT, you better bring him down to visit, you hear? He's _gorgeous_!'" he mimicked in a high tone. "I saw you on _Smallville_ a couple times last year. Seriously, man, you're awesome. It's going to be great to work with you."

Jensen was a little overwhelmed by the sheer excitement exploding out of Jared. "Thanks," he said. "I've heard good things about you."

Jared's grin widened even more. "Hey, I checked the schedule and we've got an hour or so before we read. Wanna go grab something to eat?"

 

 **2.** The thing about knowing Jared is that when he lets you in, you know _everything_ about him.

The last six months had given Jensen a lot of opportunities to study his co-star when Jared thought he wasn't looking. So Jensen knew that this expression -- wrinkled brow, hard jaw, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand -- was a new one. He wasn't sure how to approach him, though, because he knew something was wrong, but he had yet to figure out what that was.

As it turned out, Jensen hadn't had to approach him at all.

"I'm so _sick_ of Canada," Jared muttered as he stalked past.

Jensen followed, taking a few extra-long strides to catch up. "Canada's not all bad," he said. "They've got... wildlife. And tundra. We don't have tundra in Texas."

"Would it be too much to ask for just one week of warm, sunny weather?" Jared asked. "Would it be possible not to get slushed on, just once?"

And immediately, Jensen knew. Jared _basked_ in the sun, absorbing heat and turning it into a warm brown tan that had everyone on set envious. And Jared felt the cold.

"Hey, come by tonight," Jensen invited, placing a hand on Jared's arm to get him to slow down. "We can drink hot chocolate and watch _Baywatch_ reruns."

Jared looked down. "Hot chocolate with little marshmallows?"

Jensen didn't actually _have_ hot chocolate or little marshmallows. "Yeah, man. With little marshmallows." Looked like he was going shopping.

 

 **3.** The thing about fucking Jared is that he wraps himself around you like he's trying to absorb you.

Jensen panted, pushing in hard, fingers scrabbling against the sheets as he tried to find purchase. He sucked at Jared's throat, and in response Jared let out a moan and dug his thumbs into those spots on Jensen's hips that made him see bright flashes of color.

_Ah, yeah, harder -- oh! Like that..._

Letting out little, mindless cries with Jensen's every inward thrust, Jared banded his arms around Jensen's back. He drew his legs up, thighs squeezing Jensen's sides, and _held on_.

_I can't... fuck, can't -- too fucking hot --_

It was almost too much for Jensen. Hard to tell which was tighter, the grip of Jared's ass around his cock or the grip of Jared's limbs around his body. He planted his wide-spread knees on the mattress and strained forward, hips rocking back even as he stretched to reach Jared's mouth, to lick across those bite-swollen lips. He twisted his pelvis against Jared's, and Jared cried out.

_Christ! Nobody like -- mmph, fuck me!_

And their job, the city, the apartment, the bed all fell away until there was nothing but them, trying to pull one another inside themselves until there was only one. Bucking under Jensen, trying to get him _deeper_ , Jared arched his back and gripped Jensen's shoulders, hard.

 _So close..._  
_Yeah, do it!_  
_You first! Mmm..._

Jensen pressed his face to Jared's neck, panting, tongue flicking out to taste beads of sweat as they slowly rolled down slick skin. His hands were buried in Jared's damp hair as he rolled his hips up and in, trying to hit that one spot with his cock that would have Jared shaking apart underneath him.

Jared twisted and writhed, his mouth open and his eyes squeezed shut. His fingers slipped on Jensen's back, sliding down his spine and bumping over vertebrae.

_Oh! I love you. I love you._

And everything stopped.

 

 **4.** The thing about loving Jared is that it hits you all of a sudden, and once you've had that feeling you don't want to remember a time when you didn't.

Jensen's whole world was wrapped up in Jared. It was cheesy, sentimental, and sometimes an entirely scary feeling.

Mostly, though? It was amazing.

"Hey! God, I'm beat -- think I'll head home instead of hitting the bars tonight." Jared flopped down next to Jensen in his director's chair. His face was clean of makeup and his hair had been returned to his own style. "I swear, they like to throw me around more than you."

"Nah," Jensen said. "I'm the one that gets tossed. You're the one that gets strangled." He stood and stretched. "I've got one more take, max. Kim promised."

"Kim always makes promises," Jared said. "He's not so great at keeping them." Getting to his feet as well, he scratched his side, and suddenly found himself pinned to a tree by Jensen.

"I'll see you at home," Jensen said. He leaned in and kissed the corner of Jared's mouth.

Jared smiled as Jensen leaned back. "Yeah you will," he said. And when he walked away with a distinct swagger in his gait, Jensen tried not to grin like an idiot.

He did anyway.


End file.
